Clover
by EmpressAND
Summary: Realistic, Uncreative, Stubborn, Persistent, Loud. All words that described Clover Kinlaw. So when a woman comes at her with a hand full of glitter and unknown words - good things aren't going to happen. SI/Self-Insert Warning. OC-centric.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto, Naruto owns me and I own Clover and other minor OC's. Ya dig?_

**Beta: **_NO ONE... yet._ _I'm still looking._

* * *

><p>Let's face it, you've probably read or heard of many stories that are similar to mine. Young girls getting sucked into their TV's, sucked into a dimensional rift, or even a crack in time. Hell, some girls don't even get a chance to realize what's it happening, just BOOM, passed out and they wake up in god knows where. When this happens, there's a good chance that none of the girls know the reason for their sudden 'drop off', if we can call if that, and are left asking "<em>Why me?<em>" We all know the clichés.

Now, my story is _similar_ to these so called 'clichés'. Notice that I used to word similar, which means that they aren't exactly the same. I know _exactly _why I was kicked out of my own reality. It's kind of sad story, well, it's sad to me. It will probably prove to be hilarious to you, dear reader. You see, I'm one of those people who suffers from an extremely horrific disease called _'Foot-in-Mouth Disease'_. You know who people usually have a filter between their brain and their mouths that keeps them from saying anything that they would regret in the near future? Well, unfortunately, I was born without that lovely little filter and that is exactly what got me into my little predicament.

We're going to begin my story with the day that it _all_ happened, the day my life did a hypothetical 180. It was a _beautiful _summer day, complete with all the dark rain clouds and tsunami raining down from the heavens, which was the utter opposite from what I was feeling that day. Let's put this out there first, I was _ecstatic_, absolutely jumping out of my shoes, about the thing that was going to send me straight into my own personal hell. Of course I didn't know this at the time or I would have simply cancelled all of my plans and curled up on the couch in fetal position. If only I knew then what I was unintentionally walking into.

I had already shoved on my bright yellow rain boots and my matching raincoat and was standing at the end of my drive way jumping up and down in a puddle while also twirling my umbrella. Kennedy, my best friend since we were in diapers, was running late picking me up, as usual, but I still couldn't manage to wipe the giant grin off my face while I continued to splash the water around. I splashed for about 10 minutes before I saw her old Honda Civic roll around the corner, sounding like a motorcycle. When she stopped in front of me, I violently yanked the door open and screamed "You're late!" all with the grin still plastered on my face.

Kennedy winced, giving me a small side glare before muttering "You're way too excited for this, I don't understand." as I climbed into the car.

"We've been over this Ken. It's my graduation present. I'm finally letting myself do something that I would never normally do. It's a revolution against the old me, a fresh start! A new beginning!" I gushed, pulling the door closed while making wild hand gestures.

I buckled my seat belt and I felt the car pull forward. "I don't think that's how it works, Clover." She said, giving me a knowing look. "I don't think you'll just be able to throw your personality in the trash and grow a new one."

"And I'm going to prove you wrong! Out with the old, in with the new, I always say." I replied happily surfing the radio stations, trying to find something decent to listen to.

"No you don't. You're too much of a realist control freak." She answered, shooting me a small smile before looking back at the road.

She's right. She's so unbelievably right, it's kind of funny. I'm a realist, an extreme realist. So extreme, in fact, that I find it hard to enjoy any kind of art, television, or story every created or told. I once refused to watch _Finding Nemo_, in the 6th grade simply because fish don't talk and there is no way anything in that movie could ever happen. Needless to say, I was forced to watch the movie and hated every second of it. With that being said, I lack quite a bit of creativity. And the 'control freak' part Ken mentioned, that's also true. Painfully so. I make plans, and they happen. If they don't, I panic. I hate change, and I try to avoid it at all costs. These two things together, make a huge problem. Especially because I'm supposed to be moving far, far away to college in a month and find myself almost in tears at the thought of it. So, my solution is simple.

I have to change.

My plan for this is quite simple and I've been pumping myself up for it for a month and a half, trying to calm my nerves about this upcoming change in personality I'm taking on. So, you ask, what is the first thing I have planned for this change?

I'm going to see a gypsy fortune teller.

The most un-realistic being to exist.

"You're wrong and I will prove it." I repeated, crossing my arms with a smile.

"Stubborn mule," She muttered

"Debby downer!" I shot back, sticking my tongue out.

She laughed, "What are you five?"

"Yes." I replied simply, causing her to let out another short laugh.

And it was at that precise moment that we pulled into the drive way of the building that held my ultimate doom.

The house that was in front of us wasn't anything like I had pictured in my mind. For some reason, I had imagined a run-down estate with dying flowers and ivy running up the side of the house. But, that wasn't what it was like at all. It was blue, a sky blue that did not contrast well with the weather, and looked new and well taken care of. They few potted plants that were outside were green and thriving. As I pranced up the steps – with Kennedy dragging herself behind me – I noticed a sign above the door that read "_Madame Amania's Fortune Telling_". I hummed happily, ignoring the extremely uncreative sign – it was practical and I liked it – and knocked on the door.

The first sign that I should turn and run came within seconds of knocking on the door. It slowly creaked open and with a little hesitation I opened it all the way, finding no one.

"That's… creepy." Ken muttered behind me.

I turned to her, maintaining my smile even though everything in me was screaming to get the hell out of there. It was like the beginning to a crappy horror film. "I'm sure it's fine," I said, stepping into the house.

I took a few small steps before stopping before a huge staircase. The house was beautifully decorated, not something that I would imagine someone who told fortune's for a living could afford. Not putting too much thought into that, I called out "Hello?" and after a few seconds a middle-aged woman made her appearance at the top of the stairs.

Her skin was a dark caramel, contrasting well with the dark magenta robes she was wearing. Her dark brown hair tumbled down her back in waves, stopping just before her lower back. A golden circlet laid atop her head and was matched with many golden bangles and necklaces with different gems incrusted in them. She looked just like your classic psychic/fortune teller, like the ones you see in the movies.

"You must be Clover," She said with a smile, a glint in her eyes that made me think twice about staying – but I pushed it back.

I only nodded, choosing not to say anything in fear that I would convince myself to leave if I did. There was something off here, I could feel it. But, I pushed the feeling down, determined to change, and kept the unnecessarily huge smile on my face.

"Come," She said beckoning me with her index finger before disappearing down the same hallway that she came from.

"Ooookayy…" I drawled out before looking back and Kennedy, who was looking very uneasy, "You coming?" I asked, gaining her attention.

"No, I think I'm going to go wait in the car." She said, backing up a bit, "See you in a few," She said quickly before disappearing out the front door.

I cursed, I had really been hoping she wouldn't make me face this creepy woman on my own. I contemplated leaving, listening for a second to the feeling in my stomach, before shaking it off. My determination was too much for intuition at that moment.

I took and deep breathe and climbed up the stairs, feeling the dread grow with each step. I turned down the hallway to find it completely dark except for the light escaping for one doorway. Shivers traveled up my spine, but I ventured down the hallway anyway, being the persistent person I am. I stopped at the doorway, bracing myself against the door frame as I looked inside. The room was a completely different place compared to the front of the house. It was classic – down to the very last bead and candle- of a fortune tellers shop.

The woman he situated herself on one side of a round table, her back to me, but I could still see the glass ball sitting in front of her on the table. I felt my eyebrows slowly rise as I took in the room - it was just too much. But, alas, my legs moved and I found myself in a chair on the other side of the table in no time.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, I was stock still, not moving a muscle. She was staring right into me, I was unnerved. I could almost feel her invading my feeling, looking through my memories, burrowing into the very depths of my soul. I was _very _uncomfortable.

I was just a few seconds from getting up and making a run for it when she spoken, just as she had when she beckoned me, strong and so sure of herself. "Your life will be full of twists and turns and you will make a change for the better in the near future." She said before giving me a nod and standing from her seat. She turned and made her way to the door.

I sat there, in actual shock, before I realized she was leaving and that was the end. "Wait, what?" I blurted out loudly, my eyes squinting as my eyebrows knitted together in confused. "That's it? That's all you're gonna say?" I said, my lack of filter making my words bold.

She stopped, turning to me with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"This? THIS is what I paid for? Are you kidding me?" I asked, standing up, "That was the vaguest sentence I have ever heard in my life." I moved around the table, crossing my arms. "Is there anything else you can do? Like, I don't know – read my palm or something? There's got to be more."

She turned fully to me, "I think you misunderstand the art of fortune telling," She said, giving me a hard stare.

"Art?" I was completely baffled that she called this fake fortune telling _art_, not that I entirely knew what art was. But, I knew it wasn't this. No way was this half-wit fortune I received considered _art_. "This is not art, this is a rip-off." I stated firmly.

The look that she gave me sent shivers down my spine and made my stomach erupt in a sick feeling. I knew, I knew I should back down and apologize, but I was way too persistent and stubborn for that. I wasn't backing down, my mind was made up. There was no way this was art, and I was going to argue with her about it.

Holding the bone chilling glare she was giving me, I watched as she slowly walked over to a jar that was sitting on self in the corner. I watched with curiosity as she reached in the jar and scooped up a powdery substance. She then turned slowly, making her way towards me with the white powdery substance clutched tightly in her hand.

I back away softly, eyeing the powder, noticing that it shined in the dim light of the room. "Is that glitter?" I asked, just as my back hit the edge of the table. I squeaked, pushing my body as close to the table as possible as she got closer and closer. It wasn't until her body was practically touching my own when she stopped, staring me right in the eyes.

"Have you ever heard of personal space?" I blurted, instantly regretting it when he gazed got even harder – something I didn't think was possible.

"You shall learn to respect it," she spoke proudly, keeping her body straight before throwing the power in my face while chanting some gibberish.

I immediately jerked back, scooting the table with me, spluttering and trying – and failing- to get the substance off my body. "DID YOU JUST THROW GLITTER IN MY FACE?!" I screeched, completely dismissing the fact that she was chanting something that sounded dangerously like the black magic in films. "YOU ARE INSANE, LADY!" I finally was able to open my eyes, finding her standing with her eyes closed and hands together like a prayer.

My eyes widened, "What the hell?" This was all too much. "What are you doing?! Stop talking like that, it's disturbing!" I yelled again. She did not respond.

"Whatever, I'm out of here you lunatic," I said, throwing my arms in the air.

I was about to take my first step to the door when I realized that the room had suddenly become very quiet. Her chanting had stopped. I looked at her and it was like she was staring right through me with her dark, almost black eyes.

"Everything has been put into place, I have taken everything." She said softly.

"What?" I immediately shot back, "What are you even talking about?" I could feel a panic attack coming. This was just TOO much.

Upon hearing my words, her head snapped up and her pupil-less eyes meet my caramel ones. "You will learn to respect it." She said darkly.

More chills down my spine. "What are you talking about?!" I repeated, "What is _'it'_"?

Slowly, a smile that could rival that of the _Joker's _crept onto her slightly wrinkled face. It was like was playing the world's best prank, like she knew something I did not. It did _not _like it. "You shall see," were her only words.

I opened my mouth to argue with her some more, what in the hell was it? And then I felt it. A tingling feeling making its way up my spine. My words were caught in my throat and I found myself unable to speak. The tingling reached my head and my limbs felt heavy, like lead. My vision started to blur and I struggled to focus on her face. I could make out a smirk make its way to her face and that's when I knew that I should have left. I should have gone long ago. My heart rate increased as I felt my legs give out and I was forced into a kneeling position. I only barley caught myself from falling face first on the floor. My head was spinning, I couldn't make out the pattern of the carpet on the floor. Was there even a pattern?

"Wh-what did you do to m-me?" My strangled words sounded like barely a whisper.

She didn't reply and soon my arms gave out and my whole body slumped to the floor.

And then black.

* * *

><p><em>Annnddddddd that's the beginning!~ :D Hope it didn't suck because I actually tried and that would suck if it sucked. Anyways, this is my first 'honest-to-god-i'm-going-to-actually-try-this-time' fan fiction. I full intend on finishing it and I even have it planned! Go me! I'm hoping to update sometime next week. I usually write when my SO is at work so I don't have him looking over my shoulder the whole time, so I'm going to try. Haha ^^;<em>

_Anyways, tell me what you thought!~ Reviews are **loved**. I **cherish** every single one._


End file.
